


Tangled the Series One-shots, because I'm bored

by Essae



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Requests, Suggestions, im new please help, lol this place is scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essae/pseuds/Essae
Summary: I need help with some inspiration XDLast Chapter: The Stabbingtons are out for revenge and it does not go well for poor Varian
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Request Page

Hey, my name is Essae and I am fairly new to AO3! I am looking for ways to improve my writing and I love TTS, so I made this request/suggestion page for some One-Shots I'd like to do.

What I won't do:

Incest  
Child/Adult Smut  
OC's  
Varian 7K (I don't really know enough about it, and I don't really like Hugo 😬 (please don't kill me!))  
Anything too terribly complex to fit into a One-Shot

I am open to most things otherwise, but of course reserve, the right to decline if I do not feel comfortable or qualified to write a suggestion/request.

But hey, if you've ever wanted a story written I'm all for angst, smut, fluff, you name it! LMK what you'd like to see in the comments below! :)


	2. Don't Mess With My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stabbingtons are back for revenge and it does not go well for poor Varian, for PeaceandLove357
> 
> -set one year after the events of TTS, so Varian is about 17-18  
> *warnings for mild violence/kidnapping*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -set one year after the events of TTS, so Varian is about 17-18  
> *warnings for mild violence/kidnapping*

Eugene strolls the halls of Corona confidently as this had been a great day. He’d woken up early to the love of his life, had a brilliant training session with the guards, and even been able to squeeze in some downtime with Lance and the girls.

It had been too great of a day, it seems, as his very pregnant wife was a sobbing mess when he returned to their room for some lunch. He instantly runs to comfort her, fearing for her health.

“What’s the matter, sunshine?” He asks a pit growing in his stomach as he notices the parchment she holds in a vice grip.

Rapunzel fixes him with teary green eyes, as he sits beside her and strokes the brown tresses from her face. She sniffs, shaking her head. “A-A raven brought this. It’s…it’s Varian. The Stabbingtons…they…they-“ she breaks off in another sob unable to finish, and Eugene gently pries the parchment from her hands, his heart clenching at the mention of the young alchemist. 

**_Rider,_ **

**_You have meddled and made fools of us. You’ve stabbed us in the back._ _You have twisted your way into the castle and the royal family, while we suffer the consequences of your betrayal and thievery. We demand that you turn yourself over to us. We have your little alchemist friend here in the cave we used to go after a job. You remember the one._ **

**_The runt put up quite the fight… had to break a couple of bones before we could get him to cooperate. Don’t worry, I can hear Patchy setting his arm back in place as I write. He screams quite loud for his size._ **

**_Meet_ _us at the cave at dawn. Alone. Fail to arrive or try anything funny and the kid dies slowly._ **

**_Signed, Stabbington Brothers_ **

* * *

**Three hours earlier…**

_Shit!_ Varian curses to himself as he trips over his own feet for the third time on his way back to Old Corona. His recent growth spurt, while enabling him to stand a couple of inches taller than Cassie, had also left him incredibly clumsy. The lanky teen pushes himself off the ground with a huff before falling back into the peaceful silence of the morning.

He’d spent the last week making sure the water systems were still running smoothly and safely. Not that he minded, it had actually been quite the fun week. He and Rapunzel had baked cookies together, Angry and Catalina had dragged him into a scavenger hunt, and even Eugene had been able to get away from his guard duties to help with the machine’s annual check-up. He’d been especially pleased to have the other half of Team Awesome with him, even if it was more to do the heavy lifting and keep him company in his isolated lab.

Varian chuckles to himself as he replays the memory of the man accidentally dying his hair blue after meddling with a rogue alchemy ball. It had come out after a few days, but still gave Varian a sense of satisfaction. _Maybe the predicament will make him and Lance actually listen to him when I specifically say not touch delicate supplies._

Since the battle against Zhan Tiri, their bond had only grown closer. Their relationship had changed into a more mature one, Varian now being a young adult and Eugene developing a new respect for the alchemist after the battle. Varian was heavily involved in creating non-lethal weapons for the guard that utilized some of his alchemy balls as well as coming up with some brilliantly designed battle strategies. Eugene, in return, was often the first to volunteer to obtain materials the younger needed and help access the royal treasury for some of his more experimental projects.

Outside of their professions, Eugene had helped him adjust to staying in the castle during the weekdays as it was too much of a hassle for him to be going back and forth. As Royal Engineer, Varian worked on making new inventions to help the castle staff, townsfolk, and royal guard as well as maintaining his old ones. This had resulted in him staying in the castle during the week, and returning home to visit his Dad on the weekends.

Eugene often made a special effort to make sure Varian was eating and sleeping regularly, keep him company, drag him outside for some downtime, and had calmed him after he’d had a particularly horrifying nightmare. The older man’s friendship was very dear to the younger and had really helped him to continue piecing himself back together after all the pain and darkness that still haunted him years later.

Varian is torn from his thoughts, as he hears the telltale sound of footsteps on leaves behind him. He turns around to see two identical giant ginger-headed men walk towards him. He instinctively takes a step back, although keeps in mind it may be another one of Rap’s thug friends.

“Umm…h-hi!” Varian greets awkwardly, “Er…can I help you?”

The twin with the eye-patch just stares at him menacingly, while his brother stomps forward and far too close for comfort. “We’re friends of Rider.” He growls, sending a shiver down the alchemist’s spine. “We heard you are as well.”

_Rider?_ Varian thinks, confused and feeling suddenly very vulnerable without his alchemy balls. _Practically everyone calls him Eugene now. **Especially** his friends._

“Umm…yeah! Friends! He’s the best!” Varian laughs nervously, backing up slowly. “I’ll let him know I saw you. I…uh…really need to be g-going now. I’m late…”

_Who the hell are these creeps? Oh shit…_

What happens next, happens in a matter of seconds. Varian suddenly remembers Eugene’s stories of the twins who nearly killed him and Rapunzel as well as threatened Cassandra, connects the dots, and it must have shown on his face because next thing he knows the speaking Stabbington, _Sideburns?_ , punches him in the stomach.

Varian legs buckle from the force and pain of the blow and he hasn’t got time to react before Sideburns is on top of him pinning him to the ground. “Let’s see how good of friends you are with Rider, huh kid?” Sideburns sneers, grabbing one of his skinny wrists hard enough to leave bruises and pulling out a rope.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ Varian begins to panic as he realizes the man is going to tie his wrists together. Growth spurt or not, he was no match for one of the brothers, let alone both. Even with the strength he'd acquired working with heavy machinary. _Remember what Cassie always says. If you have no weapon, use what’s around you._

As Sideburns fiddles with the rope and pins Varian’s right arm above his head, his left-hand finds a large stone and with an adrenaline-filled swoop connects it against the thief’s head. Sideburns yells in rage and pain as it connects with his jaw, letting go of Varian long enough for him to squirm out of the grip and run. “Fucking runt!”

Varian’s made it about twenty meters, before something grabs him by his collar and yanks him backward and onto the ground. The other twin, Patchy, now stands over him before pinning him similarly to his brother. His eyes are glaring in anger and his lips curled into a terrifying snarl. The giant snatches him by his shoulders and lifts him up a bit before slamming him down so hard it knocks the breath out of him. He then repeats the action over and over, shaking him like a ragdoll, causing Varian’s head to slam into the ground setting off an explosive pain in his head.

Patchy lets out grunts and growls and Varian cries out as he’s sure half his ribs are broken from the assault. His side flares up in agony, and his head pounds so hard he loses track of when he’s being pulled up and slammed down. _He’s going to kill me!_ Varian screams inside his head, closing his eyes as the pounding of his heart, head, and body becomes too much.

He registers yelling, but can’t comprehend the words until he suddenly realizes the weight is off of him. “Stop it, we need the little shit alive! Remember it’s Rider we want!” Sideburns yanks his brother up, and Varian notices his mouth and chin are covered in blood.

 _E-Eugene? They can’t kill Eugene! Raps needs him, their children need him, I need him! **I-I can’t lose anyone else!**_ Varian thinks, holding back tears from both pain and fear as Patchy lets out an irritated grunt and leans down to start tying his wrists together.

“Wait.” Sideburns growls before Patchy can grab Varian’s outstretched arm. He spits out some blood and teeth and chuckles maniacally. “Can’t have him swinging any more rocks at us, can we?”

_What?_ Varian doesn’t have time to process the words before the criminal rears his knee up and stomps down on his left arm. Hard. His own tortured scream covers the sound of the snap as his arm joins the crescendo of agony building up in his body before exploding in waves of pain that only ends when his vision goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be split in two because I feel it's a lot for just one chapter!
> 
> This wasn't beta-d and it's rough, I know, but I'm always happy for the feedback!


	3. Don't Mess With My Brother (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene worries for his friend, and Varian wakes up in the cave only to wish he hadn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> *Warnings for violence and all that*
> 
> Feedback is welcome and necessary for improvement!

Eugene gallops steadily towards Strongbow’s Cave (Lance and him had taken turns naming their hideouts), worry for his friend and wife pushing him along.

Rapunzel had been very torn on letting Eugene go. On one side, she loves Varian in the same way he does as a little brother and friend, so she wanted him to go. On the other, Eugene was her husband and the father of her unborn children and going was a heavy risk.

“I need you both to come back safely.” She had told him with a new fierceness in her eyes. “With Cass gone, even if it’s only for a little while, I don’t think I could handle losing anyone else. Promise me.”

Eugene had known in his heart he couldn’t make that promise, but he did. “I promise.”

Rapunzel’s face had softened, and she kisses him quickly on the cheek. “Bring back our Royal Engineer…and our Captain.”

Eugene knew it was difficult for her to stay behind. _If she wasn’t carrying the kingdom’s future she would be swinging her frypan right now!_ He thinks, fondly.

Fidella neighs, signaling they are close and Eugene chuckles weakly. “Sorry girl, got lost in my thoughts. didn’t I?” He slows her to a stop, recognizing the terrain, and get’s off of her.

He hadn’t brought anyone else, even Max as the loyal horse would not comply with the Stabbington’s terms of Eugene coming alone. He knew from their letter Varian is injured, so he’s strapped some medical supplies to Fidella to be there for them when they (hopefully) get out. Corona was only a couple hours ride away from there.

_Right. Get in, beat the twins, get Varian, get out, have him scheduled for some self defense training, piece of cake!_

Eugene strokes Fidella’s nose, tying her to a tree. “Wait here, girl. I’m going to go get our kid.”

Walking towards Strongbow’s Cave, as the sky turns pink with the coming dawn, Eugene grips his sword. _Hold on, Goggles, I’m bringing you home._

* * *

**Earlier…**

Varian groans as he slowly comes too. Immediately he regrets doing so as pain flares along his side and left arm syncing terribly with the throbbing in his head.

_Oh no, did I blow up my lab again?_ He worries, groggily. _Why is the infirmary so cold?_

Slowly, he opens his eyes only to shut them again as his head screams at the invasion of light. He manages to open them again, his head returning to a still painful, but tolerable throbbing.

_Why am I in a cave?_ He wonders before it all rushes back to him.

“Ah, he’s awake.” Sideburns announces, appearing in his vision and lifting his chin as if inspecting him. “I was worried you’d’ve shaken his brains out.”

Patchy grunts, his one eye narrowing at Varian in disgust. Sideburns chuckles and nudges him in a way that might be affectionate. Patchy swats at him before turning and disappearing from the cave. Sideburns then kneels to Varian’s height letting go of his chin to instead roughly tussle his hair.

“You all in there, kid? It’d be a shame if we broke the greatest mind in Corona, wouldn’t it? How’s your head?”

“How’s your jaw?” Varian snaps back, only to get a stinging slap across the face.

“You should watch your words, and not get too comfortable. After we kill Rider, we just might have some fun with you.” Sideburns snarls, and Varian scoffs.

“Eugene has beaten you two how many times? Give it up. You could’ve escaped and bettered your lives but instead you insist on being the villains. You’ll always lose.”

Sideburns laughs cruelly, “You would have some experience in that, wouldn’t you kid? The regicidal alchemist that single-handedly brought Corona to its knees. The unstable child that sided with terrorists to blow up the an entire kingdom. I hear you’re insane. Well, I guess it takes one to know one, doesn’t it?”

Varian shakes his head, anger boiling inside of him that he hadn’t felt in years. “I-I’m not insane! At least I learned my lesson! I-“

Sideburns laughs again, standing up. “As I heard it the princess used you, then betrayed you when she was finished. Now you make little gadgets and weapons for her and Rider. They’re loyal little alchemist trying to redeem himself. They’re expendable pet.”

Perhaps it was the fog in his brain or the pain he feels around his body, but Varian feels a weight in his chest. _It’s true, the moment I mess up again they’ll leave me. I made mistakes too big to fix. They’ll never trust me again. I don’t trust me._

Sideburns smirks as if he can read his thoughts. “The definition of insanity is making the same mistake twice and expecting a different result. You better hope Rider cares for you as much as you think he and the queen do.”

At that moment Patchy returns holding two medium-sized sticks along with some gauze, and Sideburns nods at him. “I’m going to write the ransom note to Rider. Try to keep his screams down. We don’t want unwanted attention.”

Varian’s stomach swoops fearfully as he realizes Patchy plans to reset his arm. “No…no… don’t touch me!” He backs up against the wall not wanting that man’s hands on him ever again.

“If things don’t go as planned we may need to move him.” Sideburns growls over his shoulder, before disappearing. “People will ask questions if his arm looks like it does now.”

_Oh,_ Varian remembers, looking down at his arm. He immediately wishes he hasn’t. It’s way to short and bends unnaturally at his forearm. In the back of his mind, he knows it’s likely good that Patchy is resetting it, but he still doesn’t want him doing it.

That doesn’t seem to be an option, however, as Patchy grabs his arm to inspect it. Pain pulses across his arm as he lifts and twists it and Varian cries out. “Y-You’re hurting me!”

Patchy actually smirks at him, twisting it roughly, and Varian screams. “Stop! Stop it, please! I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He feels tears spring to his eyes and the pain is so bad it makes him nauseous.

Patchy stares at him maniacally squeezing the broken limb again and Varian almost passes out.

“Patch! I told you we can’t have him screaming!” Sideburns yells from outside of the cave, as the young man sees spots. “You’ve had your fun! Fix his damn arm!”

Patchy snarls, angered to have his sick entertainment ruined, before shoving some gauze in Varian’s mouth. In a few more agonizing jerks, his arm is splinted and in a sling.

All the stress and torture take its toll and Varian’s eyes begin to droop as Patchy disappears from his vision.

_I wanna go home…I just want to go home…_

He allows sleep to once again spare him from his pain, his last thought being a worry for his rescuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make these three parts, lol. I promise the conclusion to this will be out in the next couple of days.
> 
> Also, I have decided to continue to release fanfics as their own works rather than chapters on this one, in case I feel the need to add more chapters as you've seen here. I will conclude this fanfic here, but the any others will be released separately in case I want the story to grow.
> 
> My style of writing is that I discover the story as I'm writing (I don't really plan it, I just do it) so I feel this will accommodate that better!


	4. Update

Hey guys! I’m sorry for the delay in Ch.3 for Don’t Mess With My Brother. I am a Nursing Major and classes have been rough these past couple of weeks. While Varian and I share some traits such as being awkward, nerdy, rambling, and LOVING raccoons, unfortunately, I do not possess his knack for chemistry.

These past couple of weeks have been a real learning experience for me. I tend to be a “discovery” writer meaning that I don’t really lay out a plan, I just write. That had served me well in past projects, but fan fiction is different. I feel that what I’ve been putting out is mediocre at best, and I want to deliver you guys quality content. This means it requires a lot more planning on my part and an entirely new change to my writing style.

I started this because I want to improve on my writing, get feedback, and learn more about the writing community. Let me tell you, the comments I’ve received are so kind and informative and have really kept me going. I have gotten comments from writers who I literally have read all their fanfics as well as readers and that means the absolute world to me. 

The last chapter of Don’t Mess With My Brother will be out in the coming week. I’ve kind of written myself into a bit of a corner, but have gotten a faint outline planned. In the meantime, I have a few ideas for future fics in no real order below:

Team Awesome Sicfic  
New Dream and Cassarian babies  
Massage smut  
Cassandra’s Revenge diversion  
Raps, Varian, Angry, and Red fic  
Varian and Frederick get trapped together  
Cass and Varian S3 Goodbye  
Raps gives birth with only Cass to help her  
Swimming day  
Ruddiger gets hurt and Varian goes to Eugene for help  
Cass Adventure fic

Anyway, after this fic is finished, I’m going to step back and experiment some with my writing. I want to make something really special for you guys, and I feel like to do so I need to do some more learning. You can expect some more One-shot(like) pieces from me in the meantime, and I look forward to growing and learning and making something I am proud of. As always, let me know what you all think and if you have any other ideas. Thank you so much for your support and comments!

All the best,

Essae


End file.
